buildingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokyo Skytree
Tokyo Skytree (東京スカイツリー Tōkyō Sukaitsurī) is a broadcasting, restaurant,3 and observation tower in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan. It became the tallest structure in Japan in 20104 and reached its full height of 634.0 metres (2,080 ft) in March 2011, making it the tallest tower in the world, displacing the Canton Tower,56 and the second tallest structure in the world after the Burj Khalifa (829.8 m/2,722 ft).7 The tower is the primary television and radio broadcast site for the Kantō region; the older Tokyo Tower no longer gives complete digital terrestrial television broadcasting coverage because it is surrounded by high-rise buildings. Skytree was completed on 29 February 2012, with the tower opening to the public on 22 May 2012.8 The tower is the centrepiece of a large commercial development funded by Tobu Railway and a group of six terrestrial broadcasters headed by NHK. Trains stop at the adjacent Tokyo Skytree Station and nearby Oshiage Station. The complex is 7 km (4.3 mi) north-east of Tokyo Station. Contents hide * 1Design ** 1.1Earthquake resistance ** 1.2Colour ** 1.3Illumination * 2Naming and height * 3Broadcasting use ** 3.1Television broadcasters ** 3.2Radio broadcasters * 4Timeline ** 4.12008 ** 4.22009 ** 4.32010 ** 4.42011 ** 4.52012 ** 4.62013 * 5Opening * 6Gallery ** 6.1Construction progress ** 6.2Observation views * 7See also * 8References * 9External links Designsource The design was published on 24 November 2006,9 based on the following three concepts: * Fusion of neofuturistic1011 design and the traditional beauty of Japan, * Catalyst for revitalization of the city, * Contribution to disaster prevention – "Safety and Security". The base of the tower has a structure similar to a tripod; from a height of about 350 m (1,150 ft) and above, the tower's structure is cylindrical to offer panoramic views of the river and the city.12 There are observatories at 350 m (1,150 ft), with a capacity of up to 2000 people, and 450 m (1,480 ft), with a capacity of 900 people.13 The upper observatory features a spiral, glass-covered skywalk in which visitors ascend the last 5 meters to the highest point at the upper platform. A section of glass flooring gives visitors a direct downward view of the streets below.14 Earthquake resistancesource The tower has seismic proofing, including a central shaft made of reinforced concrete. The main internal pillar is attached to the outer tower structure for the first 125 meters (410 ft) above ground. From there until 375 meters (1,230 ft) the pillar is attached to the tower frame with oil dampers, which act as cushions during an earthquake. Additional resilience is achieved through an "added mass control mechanism" (or tuned mass damper) - a damping system which, in the event of an earthquake, moves out of step with the building's structure, to keep the center of gravity as central as possible to the tower's base.15 According to the designers, the dampers can absorb 50 percent of the energy from an earthquake.1617 Iki Miyabi Coloursource The exterior lattice is painted a colour officially called "Skytree White". This is an original colour based on a bluish white traditional Japanese colour called aijiro (藍白).18 Illuminationsource The illumination design was published on 16 October 2009. Two illumination patterns Iki (chic, stylish) sky blue and Miyabi (elegance, refinement) purple will be used, alternating daily. The tower is illuminated using LEDs.19 Naming and heightsource The cross-sectionof the tower forms an equilateral triangle on the ground, gradually rounding to become circular at 320 m elevation. From October to November 2007, suggestions were collected from the general public for the name to be given to the tower. On 19 March 2008, a committee chose six final candidate names: Tōkyō Sukaitsurī (東京スカイツリー, "Tokyo sky tree"), Tōkyō Edo Tawā (東京EDOタワー, "Tokyo Edo tower"), Raijingu Tawā (ライジングタワー, "Rising tower"), Mirai Tawā (みらいタワー, "Tower of the future"), Yumemi Yagura (ゆめみやぐら, "Dream lookout"), Raijingu Īsuto Tawā (ライジングイーストタワー, "Rising east tower"). The official name was decided in a nationwide vote, and was announced on 10 June 2008 as "Tokyo Skytree". The name received around 33,000 votes (30%) out of 110,000 cast, with the second most popular name being "Tokyo Edo Tower".20 Since the name was decided in Japanese, which has no spaces between words, it is not possible to say whether it was intended to be "Tokyo Skytree" or "Tokyo Sky Tree". The official website states "TOKYO SKYTREE" (all caps) as a registered trademark in English, but the version in the logo is clearly "SKY TREE". English-language publications are divided between the two versions. The height of 634 m (2,080 ft) was selected to be easily remembered. The figures 6 (mu), 3 (sa), 4 (shi) stand for "Musashi", an old name of the region where the Tokyo Skytree stands.21 Broadcasting usesource Tokyo Skytree is used as a radio/television broadcast and communications tower. Television broadcasterssource Radio broadcasterssource Comparison of the Tokyo Skytree with the world's seven tallest towers Main Pod View of Skytree from Asakusa side in 2016 View from the top of the "Skytree Town" building Timelinesource 2008source * 14 July 2008: A ceremony was held at the site to mark the start of construction.22 2009source * 6 April 2009: The foundations for the three main legs were completed.23 * 7 August 2009: The tower reached a height of 100 m.24 * 16 October 2009: The projected height was increased from 610 m to 634 m to make it the highest self-supporting[further explanation needed] steel tower. Also, 6-3-4 is Mu-sa-shi in Japanese wordplay goroawase.25 * 10 November 2009: The tower reached a height of 200 m.26 2010source * 16 February 2010: The tower reached a height of 300 m (980 ft).27 * 29 March 2010: The tower reached a height of 338 m (1,109 ft), becoming the tallest structure in Japan.4 * 24 April 2010: A 1:25 scale model of the Tokyo Sky Tree was unveiled at the Tobu World Square theme park in Nikkō, Tochigi.28 * 30 July 2010: The tower topped 400 m, reaching a height of 408 m (1,339 ft).29 * 11 September 2010: The tower reached 461 m, becoming the tallest structure ever built in Japan, surpassing the dismantled Tsushima Omega tower of 455 m.[citation needed] * 23 October 2010: The tower reached a height of 497 m (1,631 ft), and assembly of the main tower section was completed. * 20 November 2010: Two tuned mass dampers with a total weight of 100 tons were temporarily placed on the tower tip at 497 m.3031 * 1 December 2010: The tower topped the 500 m (1,600 ft) mark and reached a height of 511 m (1,677 ft), beating Taipei 101 (509 m (1,670 ft)). A lightning conductor and two tuned mass dampers were docked to the gain tower, which was gradually lifted within the central shaft.32 * 16 December 2010: Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications approved NHK and five TV key stations in Tokyo's plans to install their broadcasting facilities on the tower.33 * 18 December 2010: The transmitting antenna for digital terrestrial television began to be installed. 2011source * 1 March 2011: The tower topped the 600 m (1,969 ft) mark and reached a height of 604 m (1,982 ft), surpassing Canton Tower (596 m (1,955 ft)) and becoming the world's tallest tower.3435 * 12 March 2011: The tower reached a height of 625 m (2,051 ft). A full inspection was made, looking for possible damage by the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and its aftershocks. * 18 March 2011: The tower reached its final height of 634 m (2,080 ft) at 1:34 pm JST.36 * 23 May 2011: Dismantling four tower cranes continues till mid-July.37 * 7 June 2011: Announced public opening date of Tokyo Skytree Town and entrance fee (Adults: 2,000 yen to 350 m (1,150 ft) level; extra 1,000 yen to 450 m (1,480 ft) level) to observation floors.38 * 17 November 2011: Guinness World Records certified the Tokyo Skytree as the tallest free-standing tower.39 2012source * 16 February 2012: The roofs of warehouses close to the tower were damaged by falling snow and ice from the tower.4041 * 29 February 2012: Tower construction was finished. Completion was delayed two months from the original schedule because of a shortage of supplies due to the effects of the 2011 Japanese earthquake and tsunami.42 * 2 March 2012: A ceremony was held to celebrate the completion with a kannushi priest and 70 people from Tobu Group, construction, broadcasting and other companies.4344 * 6 March 2012: First Light-up during the Tokyo Hotaru Festival * 26 April 2012: The Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko of Japan inspected the Tokyo Skytree Tembo Galleria.45 * 22 May 2012: Public opening * 1 October 2012: Channel 9 Tokyo MX start transmission from Tokyo Skytree with continuing transmission from Tokyo Tower in simulcast manner.46 2013source * 16 January 2013: Snow falling from the tower knocked a hole in the roof of a nearby house. No one was injured.47 * 13 May 2013: Tokyo MX continued transmission from Tokyo Skytree and stopped transmission from Tokyo Tower with a gradual decrease in power since 12 November 2012.48 * 31 May 2013: On 9:00 a.m., formal transmission of broadcast in channel 1 to 8, except 3, start from Tokyo Skytree after number of test transmission with off for minutes to hours from Tokyo Tower since 22 December 2012. Openingsource As the Skytree's opening approached, people reportedly waited in line for a week to get tickets. By the opening, trips up the tower were fully booked for the first two months of operation.49 The opening day drew a crowd of tens of thousands, despite rainy conditions which blocked the view from the tower's observation deck. Strong winds also forced two elevators to be shut down, leaving some visitors briefly stranded on the observation deck.50 According to Tobu, 1.6 million people visited Skytree in its first week. Local residents reported that the influx of visitors disturbed the peace of their community and had, so far, generated little economic benefit for the local area.51 Gallerysource Construction progresssource * Searchlights showing the planned height of 610 m, 6 October 2007 * The site during preparation before construction, 12 April 2008 * 14 July 2009 (76 m) * 19 September 2009 (153 m) * 14 November 2009 (205 m) * 22 December 2009 (245 m) * 30 March 2010 (338 m) * 10 July 2010 (398 m) * Illumination testing, from 18:30 to 21:10, 13 October 2010 (488 m) * 3 November 2010 (497 m) * Christmas illumination at sunset, 25 December 2010 (539 m) * 23 January 2011 (559 m) * Tokyo Skytree at its full height of 634 m on 19 March 2011 * 4 August 2011 * Christmas and year end illumination on 23, 24 and 31 December 2011 Observation viewssource * * * * * See alsosource * Tokyo portal * Tokyo Skytree Station * Sky City 1000 * List of tallest structures in Japan * List of tallest freestanding structures in the world Referencessource Notes # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Tokyo Sky Tree beats Tokyo Tower, now tallest building in Japan, The Mainichi Daily News, 29 March 2010 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Tokyo Sky Tree: the world’s tallest broadcasting tower. megalopolisnow (8 August 2012). Retrieved on 23 June 2014. # Jump up^ Japan | ArchDaily - Part 33. ArchDaily. Retrieved on 23 June 2014. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Kyodo News, "Skytree reaches for hearts and minds", Japan Times, 25 May 2012, p. 3 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Nakata, Hiroko, "Tokyo Sky Tree opener looms large", Japan Times, 21 February 2012, p. 3. # Jump up^ Bull, Brett, "The sky's the limit", Japan Times, 20 May 2012, p. 7 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Name of New Tower Decided (in Japanese) # Jump up^ Kyodo News, "Tower's developers considered several figures before finally settling on 634", Japan Times, 23 May 2012, p. 2 # Jump up^ "Tokyo Sky Tree construction starts". The Japan Times (15 July 2008). Retrieved 15 July 2008. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ 1 Archived 13 November 2009 at the Wayback Machine. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Tokyo Skytree, already tallest building in Japan, tops 400 meters, Kyodo News, 30 July 2010 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ [dead link] # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Yomiuri-online movie: Dismantling cranes on 23 May 2011 (Japanese) # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Company warehouses damaged by ice falling from Tokyo Sky Tree 17 February 2012 Japan Today Retrieved 5 October 2015 # Jump up^ Koh, Yoree Look Up at Your Peril: Tokyo Skytree’s Falling Ice 15 January 2013 Wall Street Journal Retrieved 5 October 2015 # Jump up^ Japan finishes Tokyo Sky Tree, YAHOO!7 NEWS, AFP 29 February 2012, 4:07 pm # Jump up^ Tokyo Sky Tree completion ceremony, 2 March 2012, Kyodo News # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Snow from world's tallest tower pierces Tokyo roof 16 January 2013 Terra Daily Retrieved 5 October 2015 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Aoki, Mizuho, "Skytree a mixed blessing for locals", Japan Times, 22 June 2012, p. 3 Sources * Skyscrapernews article on New Tokyo Tower * Profile on Phorio * Project profile at Emporis External linkssource * Official website (in English) * Tokyo Skytree live camera (in Japanese) Categories: * Buildings and structures in Sumida, Tokyo * Skyscrapers in Tokyo * Observation towers in Japan * Communication towers in Japan * Aquaria in Japan * Towers completed in 2012 * Radio masts and towers * Neo-futurism architecture * Tobu Railway * Restaurants in Tokyo * Observation towers * Restaurant towers